Conventional dog washes are only capable of washing one side of a dog at a time. This is inconvenient because it requires having to reach each side of the dog with a hose or sprayer. Many dogs do not like baths and having to wash one side of the dog at a time is tiring and time consuming. A dog wash capable of washing multiple sides of the dog at once is desirable.